Our Stars Aligned
by EmeraldOfTheOcean
Summary: Pearl and Rose Quartz are now rebels to the Diamonds, but they must flee and plan before they find more followers for the rebellion. For now, Rose and Pearl are trying to think of a new symbol to replace the diamonds they wear on their chests. Why did Rose pick what she did? (Pearl and Rose Quartz fluff)


**I DO NOT OWN SU OR THESE CHARACTERS**

It had been two days since the decision was made. A powerful Rose Quartz, unlike any gem who came before her, realized the cruelty of the Diamonds' tyranny. This peculiar planet known as Earth was filled with life too precious and free to destroy for the sake of another new colony. The naval Rose Quartz had lived as a Homeworld soldier long enough to know that none of the Diamonds would surrender their ideas if it meant not getting what they wanted. So she, along with her personal Pearl, decided to run from Homeworld's settlement on Earth, and find a place to hide and plan their first step in becoming a rebellion. The Homeward base was situated in a place known to the modern world as Korea, so the two rogue gems traveled west into the forests of China in order to develop their strategies for the future.

Now it was in the middle of a clear, beautiful night, Rose Quartz and Pearl found a small cave to settle in, safe from any Homeworld gems seeking a new place to build a kindergarten. Rose was sitting close to the fire, gazing into its roaring flames and was fascinated by the sounds and colors it created. She wanted to take a little time to relax before making any plans of battle, since the two Gems, now known as the Crystal Gems, had a long two days of traveling. However, it was too quiet for Rose right now, and she wanted someone to talk to. She turned to the entrance of the cave to see her hypervigilant Pearl guarding the entrance as if there were dozens of Homeworld gems closing in on them. The caring Rose Quartz shook her and smiled as she stood up and walked over to her friend and second in command

"Pearl?" she called softly, startling the warrior gem

"Oh! My Rose Quartz!" Pearl exclaimed as she gave her "master" the Diamond armed salute "What do you wish of me, my Rose?" she humbly asked, much to Rose's dismay

"Pearl, we've been over this before; you're your own gem." she spoke, gently pulling Pearl's arms down You're my second in command and my friend, not my servant. Do you understand?"

Pearl hesitated and blushed for a moment. She was stilling getting used to thinking for herself and not needing to salute Rose at every opportunity. As a pearl, just speaking before being spoken to was frowned upon, but this? Speaking to someone like an actual conversation? It was incredibly new to her, as well as hard to get used to. "Oh, right. Forgive me." she pleaded, looking Rose in the eye.

"Now, who do you belong to?" Rose asked her, expecting response

"Nobody." the white gem replied modestly

"Exactly." Rose chuckled, rubbing Pearl's hair, "Now, Pearl, Homeworld was just settling in the base when we left, we have some time before they starting moving in our direction."

"But I need to to protect you from any threats this world has to offer." the foreheaded gem explained with a serious tone.

"Hm hm hm, Pearl, come with me." the pink gem held Pearl's shoulder and lead her out of the cave. Then she sat them both down in a small area where none of the trees were blocking the clear starry sky above them. "Let's just lie down for a bit and just talk." Rose requested as she lied on her back with her arms under her head.

The thin gem rose on eye brow in curiosity as she slowly sat down next to Rose Quartz and sat in a similar style. "W-what do you want to talk about?"

Rose shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly "I don't know. Why don't you start a conversation?" the pink haired warrior requested

Pearl widened her eyes and spent a moment in silence thinking about what was on her mind. "Well, I've been thinking about this _Crystal Gem_ rebellion we're going to start..." she began awkwardly

"Uh- huh..." Rose nodded encouraging Pearl to keep talking, since Pearls usually don't speak for themselves

"Well, seeing how so many gems look and sound similar, I think that we need a new emblem to represent ourselves from gems still serving the Diamonds." she explained, gesturing to the diamond shapes on their clothes. Pearl had a diamond close to her neck, where Rose had a diamond hole in her white dress revealing her round gem

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Rose exclaimed

"It is?" Pearl questioned with a sense of pride

"Yes, after all, we're not servants to the Diamonds anymore, so why should we represent them in our actions and wardrobe? So the question is; what do the Crystal Gems use to represent them?" she pondered out loud

The blue eyed gem gazed at her surroundings for ideas, but she only had one idea, "Well, it's your future army, so perhaps our symbol could be a Rose Quartz?" she suggested

Rose shook her head, "No, these gems aren't mine, I want these gems to be their own person. Our symbol to represent the uniqueness of each gem. Something like..." Rose gazed into the the dark blue sky in thought. Then a shooting star flew by, creating the most beautiful and fast moving colors. That's when it hit her. "A star." she said with a sparkle in her eye

"What?" asked Pearl as she looked to see what had Rose's attention, "A star? Those white gas, light balls in the sky? What makes them so unique compared to gems?" she questioned the pink gemstone's logic

Rose chucked at earl's naïvety "Oh, Pearl, just look at all of those stars" she began explaining as she sat herself up. "Each star is a gift to the creatures living on this planet. Each individual one has their own unique story to tell. And they don't tell their stories with words or writing, but with their action, their expression, their shape." Rose said with a hint of wonder "Some stars are alone and creating a name for themselves, while others decide to... _fuse_ with each other. Forming the picture of a warrior or an animal or just something mystical and pleasant to gaze upon. A star embraces what it is, and lives on with a shining passion that can be seen across this very universe. They're so powerful and proud of what they are, that display themselves without bullying other stars like the Diamonds have done for so long to use 'lower' gems." in the middle of her speech, Rose stood up and twirled in wonder over the beauty of the night stars. "I want to be represented by the stars because the stars speak for themselves, which is exactly what I want for the Earth, and especially for the future of gem kind. Wouldn't you agree, Pearl?" she finished her speech and turned to ask her comrade what she had to say about that.

Pearl was blown away by Rose's speech, tears forming in her eyes. This is exactly why she decided this mysterious Rose Quartz, why she was willing to risk her life to save this strange planet she knew little about. Rose was able to open her eyes to the beauty of every little thing, which was hard for living as a Pearl. Standing up with a smile, Pearl nodded in agreement and exclaimed "I couldn't have said it better myself."

 **(THE END)**

 **please read review, and enjoy guys. Tell me what you thought honestly please**


End file.
